


Almas gemelas.

by noxxx



Series: Starker week 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Secret Crush, Soulmates, Starker Week 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: What you write appears on your soulmate’s skin, so Tony has his reasons to freak out when one day... something related to Peter appears on his hand.He had just found his soulmate, and he didn't know wether to laugh or cry.-Lo que escribes aparece en la piel de tu alma gemela, así que Tony tiene sus razones para enloquecer cuando un día... algo relacionado con Peter aparece en su mano.Acababa de encontrar a su alma gemela, y no sabía si reír o llorar.





	Almas gemelas.

Stark tomó un destornillador mientras seguía escuchando el parloteo incesante del muchacho, quien poseía el increíble talento de comer, respirar y narrar una anécdota sin atragantarse.   
\- Y entonces el tipo sacó un arma ¡No sabe cuánto me asusté, señor! Por suerte fui más rápido y pude quitársela de las manos. Luego vino otro de sus secuaces, y-y me lanzó una bomba de humo. ¡Fue algo asombroso! Y despu-  
\- Si niño, salvaste el día y devolviste el dinero. Todo un héroe – lo cortó algo cansado, y Peter lo tomó como un sutil BASTA dicho de manera más amable. Así que el joven decidió seguir con su almuerzo en silencio. Se emocionaba demasiado al estar con su mentor, podía ser más efusivo y abierto con aquel hombre que con las otras personas que lo rodeaban normalmente. Se sentía a gusto con él en verdad, y por lo visto al mayor tampoco le molestaba tener a esa presencia tan alegre en su taller de vez en cuando.   
Le había pedido que venga para agregarle algunas mejoras al traje, y mientras tanto el muchacho tuvo la fantástica idea de llenar su mesa de trabajo con migajas. El mayor solo bufó resignado y lo dejó ser. Peter era así: simplemente Peter.  
Unos cuantos retoques más y, cuando terminó, le pidió que se acercara para explicarle las últimas actualizaciones en el sistema.  
\- Por las dudas vuelve a pasarte el viernes a las 5 ¿Sí? Y me dices si está todo en orden – recalcó lo que decía con una palmadita en su hombro – Ya vete, Happy espera afuera.  
\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias señor Stark! – y mientras se dirigía a la salida del taller, sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y comenzó a garabatear en su mano a los apurones el compromiso pautado.  
El chico salió, y Tony estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mano. Bajó la mirada hacia ésta con duda, y aunque le tomó unos segundos de unir puntos y caer en cuenta solo se quedó así, estático en su lugar. Un vuelco a su corazón y la respiración se le entrecortó.  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
Quien sea menos él  
“Viernes a las 5 - Ir a ver al señor Stark” se mostraba claramente en el reverso de su palma. Una letra desordenada y la tinta negra como la que Peter solía usar siempre.  
El hombre se tapó el rostro con las manos y apoyó su espalda contra la pared más cercana.   
Dios.  
No. No. No,  
Esto… esto no podía estar pasando.  
Solo una persona entre las siete mil millones que habitan el planeta (y la infinidad de seres que habitan el espacio) puede escribir algo en su propia piel y que aquello aparezca en la suya.   
Era la prueba innegable, definitiva, final.  
Tanto tiempo había esperado encontrarla, su alma gemela. Aquella persona con quien, se supone, compartiría el resto de su vida. Y ahora que la tenía enfrente… ¿Le aterraba? ¿Le negaba? ¿Le daba vergüenza?  
Un poco de las tres, por lo que trató lavar la evidencia con agua, alcohol y hasta quitaesmalte. Pero nada. La tinta seguía sin salir.  
Alma gemela o no, Peter era un chico. Un adolescente. Por más que estuviera dispuesto a entregarle todo el amor que venía escondiendo hace meses, por más que lo adorase en secreto, por más que los sentimientos fueran mutuos y Peter lo mirase con el mismo tipo de anhelo oculto en sus ojos, por más que el mismísimo destino así lo dijera. No era lo correcto.   
“O al menos no ahora” agregó una pequeña voz en su cabeza, la cual calló instantáneamente.  
Por eso decidió empezar a ignorar los mensajes que le mandaba el muchacho, al menos hasta el viernes. Utilizaría esos días para planear que hacer. Intentar organizar su cabeza y tal vez llegar a una teoría, un por qué. ALGO. Pero al no encontrar vía de escape alguna, decidió irse por el camino más seguro.  
Tendría que tapar la verdad, con una venda específicamente. Diría que se había cortado ante cualquier interrogante.  
Y el tan temido día llegó. Cuando por fin tuvo al origen de su crisis en su taller, solo se le ocurrió ser cortante. Le haría una serie de preguntas de rutina y luego volvería a su fachada de hombre ocupado.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones acerca del traje? – preguntó sin hacer contacto visual y manteniéndose lo más alejado posible del muchacho, quien no comprendía la actitud levemente extraña de su mentor y solo trataba de ser más amable de lo normal  
\- Solo de las buenas, señor – sonrió Peter de forma inocente, y eso le rompió la poca cordura que tenía.  
“Contrólate, contrólate Tony. ¿Qué importa que sea tu destino estar con él? ¡ES UN NIÑO, MALDITA SEA!”  
\- Bien – carraspeó un poco - Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí solo por eso, deja que termine de revisar los lanza telarañas ¿Si? Me habías dicho que se tardaron en activar la última vez si no mal recuerdo.  
Peter estuvo a punto de responder cuando lo notó. La mano de su mentor estaba envuelta en una venda, pero ésta se había movido lo suficiente para dejar ver algunas palabras borrosas y su ágil visión (gracias a los poderes) no tardó en reconocer la tipografía.  
Abrió los ojos sobremanera.  
Esa letra era… era la suya.  
Sin importarle nada, tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas y quitó la venda. El mayor no pudo hacer nada, solo quedarse atónito ante esto. Quiso correr la mano, pero Peter se la sostuvo firmemente. Era más fuerte que él, por lo que le llevaba cierta ventaja. Peter puso su propia mano junto a la de su mentor, y no tuvo que decir nada. Llegó a la misma conclusión al instante.  
“Viernes a las 5 - Ir a ver al señor Stark”  
Solo dos personas con un vínculo especial podrían hacer esto. La encontró muy joven a decir verdad, hay personas que llevan casi toda una vida para encontrar a su alma gemela y Peter ni cumplía los 20 aún.  
\- Señor Stark – susurró Peter en una voz casi infantil.  
\- Peter, antes que nada, créeme que esto tiene que ser algún error de la naturaleza, o una cruel broma del destino – comenzó a explicarse el hombre con la vista baja en el piso. No podía ni levantar la cabeza.  
\- U-usted y yo. Somos… - estaba tan asombrado que ni podía hablar.  
\- Lo siento, Peter – juntó fuerzas y por fin lo miró a los ojos – Lamento decepcionart…¿te?- Pero no se esperaba encontrar un brillo de alegría en aquellos ojos cálidos, menos se esperaba la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Peter parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar… pero de emoción.  
\- Mi alma gemela – sus ojos resplandecían y se sonrojó levemente – U-Usted es la persona con la que debo estar. ¡Sí! ¡Es usted!  
Peter abrazó de súbito Tony, su cabeza en donde antes estaba el reactor. Tony se quedó quieto en su lugar.  
\- No sabe lo feliz que me hace saberlo, señor.  
\- ¿Qué? – estaba tanto confundido por el abrazo como nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca.  
\- Usted… usted me gustaba desde antes – Peter hablaba en apenas un susurro - Y mucho. Tanto que estaba seguro de que aunque encontrara la persona con la que debería estar, no la querría tanto como usted. Pero ahora es diferente – volvió la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. Pero su mentor no lo acompañaba en la alegría.  
Tony lo alejó gentilmente, Peter no comprendía y sus ojos se tornaron tristes.  
\- Algo tiene que estar mal, niño. – intentó buscar las palabras más amables posibles – Sé lo que es Peter – suspiró profundamente y por fin lo miró a los ojos - Pero no puede ser.  
\- Literalmente es mi alma gemela – le volvió a mostrar su mano– No hay nada más que decir. Anthony, ¡por favor!  
Desvió la mirada. Aquello fue un golpe bajo, llamarlo por su nombre y regalarle esos ojos suplicantes.   
\- Todavía no cumples ni los 18.  
\- En unos meses, sí.  
\- Me llevas 30 años. Esto… esto no es correcto, vete por favor – se pasó una mano por la cara, ya sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.   
\- N-no – volvió a mantenerse firme en su posición.  
Peter no podía creerlo. Su alma gemela lo ¿Rechazaba? ¿Así como así? Tanto tiempo había querido mostrarle al señor Stark lo que sentía, tantos días deseando inconscientemente que aquel hombre fuera su destino. Y ahora que lo confirmaba, sucedía esto. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y dolor en el pecho. Pero no se rendiría. Porque ya tenía las pruebas suficientes.  
\- No puedo estar contigo – sentenció Tony luego de unos minutos. Estaba mirando para cualquier lado con tal de evitar los ojos de Peter.  
\- ¿Pero quiere?   
\- Eso no-  
\- ¿Quiere? – volvió a insistir.  
El mayor suspiró resignado y bajó la mirada. No podría mentir por siempre, de eso estaba seguro. Una rápida mirada a los ojos de Peter, y el chico entendió todo.   
“Sí. Claro que quiero”  
Pero el mayor aún seguía recargado en su escritorio, distante y derrotado. A Peter lo destrozó verlo así, incapaz de aceptar sus sentimientos. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, al ver que Tony no estaba listo para dar el primer paso. Tomó un marcador de la mesa y escribió en la palma de su otra mano, Tony volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo y bajó la mirada algo confundido.  
Se encontró con un pequeño corazón.  
Sonrió un poco, y otra vez volvió a sentir la misma sensación sobre su piel.  
“Te amo”  
Stark se quedó mirando una y otra vez la confesión. No daba crédito a esto, Peter de verdad quería estar con él.  
\- Que dios me perdone – murmuró para sí mismo.  
Tony tomó el marcador de la mano del chico y respondió más abajo  
“Y yo te adoro”  
Apenas Peter leyó esas esperadas palabras, sonrió mostrando los dientes y no perdió un segundo en tomarlo de la misma mano donde había escrito aquellas dulces palabras para atraerlo y unir sus labios. Era un beso inexperto pero seguro, dulce como solo lo era él.  
Por un milisegundo su mentor dudó en si volver a alejarlo de forma amable, insistirle en que se vaya y se olvide de todo esto. Pero poco a poco comenzó a perderse en la sensación de la boca de Peter sobre la suya. Mandó todo al demonio cuando lo abrazó por la cintura para acercarlo más a él y corresponderle aquel anhelado beso.  
Tal vez siempre lo supo, que sus dos almas ansiaban este inevitable momento. Por fin, luego de tanta espera y bajo extrañas circunstancias, había encontrado a su persona destinada.

The end.


End file.
